


Caught in the Act

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: April Fools' Day, Caught jerking off, Dalton!Klaine, M/M, blaine is naïve and kurt is turned on, friends klaine, pre-klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In hindsight, telling Kurt he'd be in their dorm later and that he could do whatever he wanted was a bad idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first real Klaine fic... summary sucks but hopefully the story doesn't.

In hindsight, it was a terrible idea. Then again, it did result in the best outcome Blaine could ever have imagined coming from that situation. He had pulled pranks on all of his friends since longer than he could remember, bigger pranks being reserved for his closer friends. However, he wasn't going to full on prank his closest friend, Kurt. 

First of all, he didn't think that Kurt would appreciate it very much if the boy he'd known for not even a year yet set off firecrackers in his backyard or shaved all of his hair off. In fact, Kurt would probably be upset at him for doing either of those pranks no matter who he was. 

Also, Kurt had been acting oddly jumpy the past month or so. It had started when Blaine had forgotten his clothes before he went to take a shower and walked into their room with a towel only big enough to cover the naughty parts wrapped around his waist. Kurt had bolted into the restroom, and Blaine had heard heavy breathing. It was odd that the sight of Blaine had caused him to have a panic attack, but Kurt was a pretty odd kid.

So instead of shaving all of Kurt's hair off or something along the lines of that, he was just going to burst into their room and suprise him. Sure, that rarely even scared his little cousins, but he didn't think Kurt would mind a small prank like this one. 

Blaine: hey Kurt listen I'm visiting my parents until late today so don't expect me back. don't do anything stupid

Kurt: okay mom I won't throw a raging party while you're gone

Blaine: I'm supposed to be your mentor. y'know, teaching you the ways of the gays and the world

Kurt: 1- im older than u  
2- 'ways of the gays'? 

Blaine: ur not my friend anymore bye

Everything was going according to plan. Blaine walked down the hall towards his dorm room and stopped outside the door. He heard noises, little whines and groans, but assumed it was just Kurt reorganizing their furniture again. 

"Oh, please!" He heard from in the dorm, and he almost thought he heard Kurt say a name, but then the noises continued once more. He put his hand on the door slowly, and the he swung it open quickly. 

"Supri…" Blaine'a voice trailed OF as he observed the sight in front of him. There was Kurt, naked with a petrified look on his face and a hand on his cock. 

"I- I thought you were visiting you parents." Kurt said with a tremor in his voice. He pulled a blanket over his lower body, the blanket clearly showcasing his not-so-little problem. 

"I was trying to scare you. For April Fool's. Um... yeah." Then Blaine paused, thinking. "Who were you jerking off to?"

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaime, scandalized by Blaine's explicit question.

"I heard you moaning out a name, so who was it?" Kurt buried his face in a pillow and mumbled out a name. "What was that?"

"It was.. I was.. you, okay? You." Blaine processed this, and Kurt was praying Blaine would want a different roommate. Probably one who wouldn't jerk off-road him.

"Would you like to go out on a date? This isn't a prank, I'd just very much like to go out with you."

"But- you never expressed any feelings for me before." 

"I thought you liked someone else. Now I know I have a chance, unless you're just getting off on my looks alone." 

"No-no! I just, I still can't believe that you like me." 

"I'll prove it." Blaine said, leaning in to kiss Kurt firmly on the lips. "Now, can we leave for that date?"

"Just as soon as I get dressed."

"Not going to take care of you little… problem first?"

"You offering?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"If you'd like." Blaine shrugged. "It's not as if I'm not attracted to you." 

"You better keep that promise later Blaine, or you won't get a second date." Kurt teased.

"Yessir!" Blaine replied, running out of the room so Kurt could get changed and he could clean up his hair. He had a date with his soulmate to get ready for.


End file.
